Eye to Eye
by Slytherin Godess
Summary: What If Dumbledore had decided that the Dursley's was a bad place for Harry? What if one of the Professor's adopted him? This is an A/U fic about this.. (ignore the summary, I stink at them) R/R please!
1. I Won't Leave you Lonely

Eye to Eye  
  
Written by F.O.E. and Sharte  
  
Summary: What would it be like had Harry not been given to the Dursley's? What would he be like? Would he still be in the same House? Would he still act the same? This is an A/U What If fic. Harry isn't given to the Dursley's, but a certain professor at Hogwarts decides to take care of him.  
  
~*~*~*~Prologue~*~*~*~  
I Won't Leave You Lonely  
  
  
Albus Dumbledore sat on a wall, eating Lemon Drops. Sitting beside him was a very annoyed looking Minerva McGonagall. "Albus, you can't leave him here. These people are the biggest muggles I have ever seen." Albus turned to look at her.  
  
"Lemon Drop?" he asked. She looked disgusted, so he took it as a no. "Where as would he go Minerva?" He has no other realatives, and his Godfather, well, you know." Minerva nodded sadly. "Besides, he needs to grow up somewhere where he won't be surrounded by fame and all that."  
  
Before Minerva could reply, a loud rumble was heard, and both Profesor's looked up. The largest motorbike either of them had ever seen landed in front of them, an even larger man sitting on top of it, holding a little bundle.  
  
He jumped down, and walked over to Albus and Minerva. "Do you have him?" Albus asked. "Hagrid nodded.  
  
"Why are we 'ere Albus? Lily 'n James 'as no rel'tives but the Dursley's..." he said. "No, this is the Dursley's, isn't it?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Albus, we cannot leave him here. Lets bring him to Hogwarts and do something else. I once overheard Lily telling Severus that she hated her brother-in-law and sister. They didn't even go to the wedding." Minerva said, starting up once again.  
  
Albus sighed, and looked towards the ordinary muggle home, and then thought of Hogwarts. "Oh, all right, I guess that will do. You are right, they are very muggle." Minerva and Hagrid both smiled. "Hagrid, you take Harry to Hogwarts, Minerva and I will Apparate."   
  
Hagrid nodded, jumped back onto the black Motorbike, and lifted into the air. "I sure hope this is what we should do, Minerva." Albus said, before he apparated. Minerva looked back at 4 privet drive, and nodded, deciding it would be best for Harry to be with his own kind, and with a pop, she was gone.  
  
20 minutes later, the entire Hogwarts staff was sitting in the Staff Room, looking at baby Harry. Everyone but Severus, that is. Albus picked Harry up, and started speaking. "What are we going to do with him?"  
  
Sara Sprout, the plump little Herbology teacher stood up. "I think one of us should keep him. We can't put him in an orphanage." Their were murmurs of agreement amongst the professors. Albus held a hand up, and the room quieted.  
  
"Who though?"  
  
Severus Snape, the youngest and newest addition to Hogwarts, and Angela McNair stood up. Both said "I will." At the same time. The entire staff stared at Severus, his determined expression didn't waver. Angela looked at Severus as though he were mental, and faced Albus.  
  
"Angus and I would be delighted to adopt little Harry." She said, "You can't even consider Severus, he is too... cold." Most of the Professor's seemed to agree with her, and were all voicing their agreement, but were silenced by Severus' glare.  
  
Albus bit his lip, thinking hard. "Angela," he said, and she started smiling. Severus frowned. "I don't want you to. I think Severus should." Angela sat down, disappointed, and the other professor's stared at Albus. Lydia Krim, the current Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher pointed at her left wrist meaningfully. Albus gave her a look which told her to be silent, and stood up.  
  
"Severus, come with me." Severus got up, and left the room, amid the whispers of his colleagues. Once they got into the hallway, he closed the door. "Why is it that you want to take care of Harry."  
  
Severus put his hands in his sleeves. "Because, Albus, Lily was like my sister. I did not like James, but I feel like I owe it to Lily. Beside, if it wasn't for James not trusting me, I would be his Godfather, not Black." He snarled the last bit, and Albus looked slightly sad.  
  
"Well, Severus, you can care for him. If you find that you can't care for him, then I will have Angela and Angus McNair." Severus shook his head.  
  
"I can do it, and I will. But, Albus, when do I tell him about his parents?" Albus looked him in the eye.  
  
"When the time comes Severus, you will know." And with those final words, he placed Harry in Severus' arms, and walked away. Sighing, Severus looked down at the baby in his arms, and smiled sadly. "I won't leave you lonely," he whispered, and walked down the corridor to the dungeons.  
  
A/N Sorry that was so short!! This is only the Prologue, so expect longer chapters after this. Jeez,I think this is the shortest chapter either of us have ever written. Well, the Chapter Title 'I Won't Leave You Lonely' is a Shania Twain song, and the Title of the fic is a Slaughter song (It was chosen by Sharte, she loves the 80's Glam Rock/ Heavy Metal groups, so expect some more chapter titles from songs you have most likely never heard *grin*) Well, please Review. Even if you don't like it, we are going to continue, though we will try to make it more interesting.  



	2. Are You My Father?

Eye to Eye  
  
Written By: Sharte  
  
Disclaimer - I guess we ought to mention that, yes, we know our fic is similar to that of Kate S. and Bailey, and we are sorry for not mentioning it earlier. We read their fic, and I (Sharte) said 'I wish she had finished this, to go on to the books' and so we decided that we would do it. But, to do that, we had to write a similar beginning (Everything will be different in this chapter) so, please, do not flame us. We know we are using the same idea. Think of it as fanfiction for a fanfiction. Now, as you know, Harry & Co. belong to J.K. We do not claim to own anything. Not the idea for chapter 1(as it was Kate S.) but the plot we do own, because, in case you haven't noticed, there is many differences between her fic and ours. Oh, and the title comes from a Dr. Suess book. =)  
  
~*~*Chapter One*~*~  
  
Are You My Father?  
  
  
One dark and stormy night, four years after Severus became Harry's guardian, Harry looked up at his 'father' and asked him a very serious question. "Dad? Are you my father?" Severus looked up at his little 'son' and smiled.  
  
"Well, what do you think?" He asked. The little five-year-old bit his lip, brow furrowed in concentration. He got up from his spot on the couch, and went to stand in front of Severus before answering.  
  
"I think you aren't."  
  
"Well, you are correct." Severus said, his face expressionless. Harry lowered his shaggy black head. "Come here." He said softly, taking Harry up into his arms. "I think, my son, that it is time I told you about your parents."  
  
Harry glanced up at the man who cared for him, and was surprised to see his eyes glassy from un-shed tears. "Now, did Minerva tell you about Voldemort?" The little boy shook his head. "Well, he was a very evil wizard, and four years ago he attacked your mum and dad..."  
  
Severus proceeded to tell the little boy about Lily and James, and what happened the night Voldemort attacked. Half an hour later Harry was still sitting in Severus' lap, his little brow furrowed in thought. Severus had finished telling the story, and was silent.  
  
"But.. dad, why are you taking care of me? You.. you will still be my dad, right?" he asked timidly. Severus smiled.  
  
"Of course. I am taking care of you because I offered to do it. I knew your mother in school. She was a good friend." He said, smiling sadly down at the little boy who reminded him so much of James and Lily.  
  
"Do you have any pictures?" Severus got up, and went over to his desk. He opened the drawer, and pulled out a thick black book. He handed it to Harry, and he opened it carefully. Inside was a picture of Lily, sitting in the great hall, next to a boy with sandy brown hair and blue eyes.  
  
He pointed at the picture. "Who is that sitting next to my mum?" Severus sneered. Remus Lupin, a friend of hers.  
  
Harry turned the page, and there was a picture of a boy with untidy black hair, wearing scarlet robes. "Is that my father?" Severus nodded.  
  
"Come on, Harry, it is getting late, and you need to sleep." Harry gave him a pleading look. "Go on, shoo. Take the book with you, only twenty more minutes, Harry." Harry jumped up, and linked his legs around Severus' waist, hugging him.  
  
"G'night!" he called out, going into his bedroom. Severus sighed, and sagged down on his chair again. He put his head in his hands, and messaged his temples.   
  
"At least the boy doesn't hate me," he mumbled, before returning to his desk to grade the homework he had gotten that day.  
  
~~~*~~~  
A/N Okay, this might get a tad bit confusing... sorry about that. The last part should have been smushed in with the prologue, but we didn't think of it until now. Okay, from here on out, this will be told from the eyes of Professor Quirrell, and Voldemort. As you can tell, I can't very well tell the story from Harry, Ron, or Hermione's p.o.v. because, basically I would have to rewrite all of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. If this fic gets good reviews, and I don't get bored with it, I will continue on from here, going from year to year, each told from a different p.o.v. BTW, I am afraid to say that F.O.E. will not be writing this with me... she has decided she has more important things to do (like work on her own novel) than write fanfiction. Of course, she plans on coming back again someday, but, until then, it will be just me writing *sniff* Oh, and Quirrell will not be 'Mr.-I-Will-stammer' man. I know it is OOC, but I don't give a damn. I like him better this way.  
~~~*~~~  
  
  
**** 6 years later*****  
  
Voldemort, in a misty looking form, was sitting in an abandoned cottage. Quentin Quirrell was standing in front of him, looking, to Voldemort's great delight, a nervous wreck. Quentin opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out.   
  
"Well?" Voldemort asked impatiently, his voice high. Quentin trembled, and blinked furiously. 'Idiot,' the Dark Lord thought to himself. Voldemort glared, and Quentin trembled even more.  
  
"It wasn't th...there m...m'lord..." he stammered. Voldemort's eyes glowed bright red. Quentin stepped backwards. The Dark Lord stood up, and Quentin took another step backwards. He tripped over something, and tumbled to the floor.  
  
Voldemort stood over him. Quentin looked up to his master, shaking and crying. "You are weak." He hissed. "If it weren't for your convenient position at Hogwarts, I would kill you." Quentin opened is mouth, perhaps to apologize, but his master cut him off. "Don't speak." Quentin shut his mouth and closed his eyes. "You have failed me, but you will pay."   
  
The Dark lord turned his misty back on Quentin, and the DADA professor opened his eyes. Still trembling, he got up. "Yes master." He murmured, before leaving the room. Voldemort didn't say anything, just stared into the fire.  
  
****3 days later****  
  
Quentin Quirrell frowned as he walked into the Great Hall at Hogwarts, his trunk behind him. Albus Dumbledore stood up as he walked in, and smiled brightly, his blue eyes twinkling. When Albus stood up, the other Professor's stopped talking, and stared at him.  
  
'Of course,' Quentin mumbled to himself 'They have a right to, I look like an idiot.' He, of course, was thinking of the hideous purple turban his master was making him wear, in order to conceal himself when he was residing in his body.  
  
"Ah, Quentin," Dumbledore said pleasantly, "How was the trip?" Quentin, frown still in place, walked up to the Staff Table, and sat down.  
  
"It was awful." He muttered.  
  
"How so?" Severus asked, in a nasty voice. Quentin glanced up, and saw him smirking.  
  
"Met a Vampire." He mumbled. "And in case you were wondering, the turban is a thank you from an African Prince. Got rid of a zombie for him." Severus snorted and mumbled 'Yeah, right.'  
  
Quentin looked over just in time to see Harry smack his adopted father (A/N you know what, it is too much of a pain to keep calling Sev his adopted father, from here out I will just say father.. you know what I mean.)  
  
"Don't be so mean Dad. If he says that is where he got the turban then that is where he got the turban." Severus grumbled to himself, and the other teachers rolled their eyes. Quentin just stared at his empty plate, imagining Severus being tortured with the cruciartus curse. This cheered Quentin up considerably, and he got up.  
  
"Going to go unpack, Albus. Please excuse me." No one said anything as Quentin left, trunk floating behind him.  
  
  
Mumbling to himself, he entered his classroom. He frowned when he saw his office door open. He entered and looked around. Nothing looked out of the ordinary. He walked to the desk, back turned to the door. Upon hearing the door shut, he turned around.  
  
Leaning against the closed door, was a woman. She had skin the color of ivory, and long midnight blue hair. Quentin frowned. "Vedis? What the hell are you doing here?" Vedis walked over to Quentin, her gray eyes flashing. Quentin looked up at her, and she smiled, showing her pointed teeth.  
  
"Now, now, Quentin. Is that any way to treat someone like me?" She asked, in a sweet voice. Quentin gulped, and she smirked. She flexed her black wings. Quentin frowned, regaining his composure.  
  
"I didn't mean it that way. You know you shouldn't be in my office. You could have just waited for me in my room." She smiled again.  
  
"Well, Quentin, I am here on the Dark Lord's order's. He told me to be here when you got here. He said you would be with him." Quentin smirked, and walked over to the door. After locking it with several charms he turned around to face Vedis.  
  
She was staring out the window, tapping her foot impatiently. "So, Vedis. I gather you want to see our master." She nodded, and he slowly unwrapped the purple turban, and turned around. Vedis let out a shriek, and stepped backwards.  
  
Voldemort's red eyes were slitted in amusement. "Ah, Vedis." He said in a raspy voice. "Did you bring what I asked you to bring?" She nodded and pulled a small metal box out of her pocket. A hissing could be heard from inside. "Open it." He hissed.  
  
Vedis flipped the top off the little box, and a little golden snake poked its head out of the opening. Voldemort hissed and the little snake slid out of the box, and down Vedis' leg. She shivered, but didn't complain. The little golden snake stopped in front of Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort closed his ruby eyes, and murmured an incantation under his breath. Quentin shivered as the form on the back of his head evaporated. He turned around, and saw that Vedis was staring at the golden snake, which now had glimmering red eyes.  
  
"Can he understand us?" Vedis asked after a moment of silence.   
  
The snake that was Lord Voldemort looked up at Vedis, and surprised them both by saying "Of course I can. Insolent girl." Vedis took a step backwards, nervously flapping her feathery wings. "In this form, I can move around Hogwarts, and not have to hide from anyone." He said, almost lazily.  
  
"Master. I must go, if you are not needing me." Vedis said, tucking a piece of her dark blue hair behind her pointed ear.   
  
"Go." He hissed. She bowed, and with a small pop, she turned into a raven and flew out the window. "Quentin, I need you to take me to the Great Hall, show me around to the Professor's, and tell them I am your 'pet.'" Quentin nodded.  
  
"Twinkle!" he yelled, and an ugly little house elf appeared in front of him, her tea towel on crooked. He glared at her, and she shrunk back. "I need you to unpack my belongings. I would also appreciate it if you would tell all of the other servants not to mess with my friend here." He said, pointing at he golden snake. She nodded, and walked off.  
  
Quentin picked up Lord Voldemort, and he slithered up to his shoulder. Quentin gulped. "You wouldn't have happened to chose a poisonous snake, I hope." Voldemort the snake gave Quentin a look which clearly said 'Am I an evil wizard or not?'  
  
Sighing, Quentin put on his purple turban and walked to the Great Hall, where most of the teacher's were just sitting around and talking. Quentin coughed a bit to get their attention. He held up Voldemort the snake, and said "I just wanted you all to know I got a new 'pet' while on holiday. His name is... Tiddle, and I would appreciate it if you watch where you are going and try not and step on him." The other teachers nodded.   
  
He started to walk away, but Severus spoke. "Let me see him, Quentin." Voldemort the snake nodded slightly, and so Quentin turned around, and went over to Severus. He picked up the snake, and held it in front of his face.  
  
"This is a magical snake, Quentin." He nodded to show his understanding, and Severus continued. "Very poisonous, but also very loyal." Voldemort the snake stared at Severus, wondering if he was still loyal to him. At that moment, Harry popped up.  
  
"Professor Quirrell? Can I take him to my room later? I have always wanted a snake, but Dad never let me get one." He said. Quentin nodded.  
  
"If it is okay with Severus, then sure, you can."  
  
Severus nodded. "Don't see why not. Why don't you take him now?" Harry nodded, happily, and picked Voldemort the snake up.  
  
"I'll be careful, Professor. I promise." He said as he walked off, snake sitting on his shoulder. Quentin frowned, and sat down at the staff table.   
  
  
  
  
  
Harry went into the room connecting Severus' and closed the door. He set Voldemort the snake on the floor, and lay down on his stomach next to him. "Hello." He hissed. Voldemort the snake lifted his head up, and, had he eyebrows, they would have shot strait up into his hair line.  
  
"You are a parslemouth?" he hissed back. Harry nodded. "Does anyone know besides yourself?"  
  
"Nope. Never told anyone. I found out because one of the teachers had a pet snake once." Voldemort cocked his head to the side, and Harry laughed. "Why are you named Tiddle?" he asked.  
  
Voldemort the snake shrugged. "I don't know. The man who owns me named me." Harry nodded in understanding.  
  
"I wish I had a snake. It would be nice to have someone to talk to." Harry sighed.  
  
"You seem upset." Voldemort hissed.   
  
Harry nodded again. "I am. I am nervous about being sorted. My father... Well, he isn't really my father, he adopted me, actually. But anyways, he is Head of Slytherin, but both my parents were Gryffindor's, and so I am afraid that if I become a Gryffindor, he will be upset."  
  
Voldemort nodded. "That poses a problem. What house do you want to be in?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "Either. I find nothing wrong with either, except for the fact that Draco Malfoy is a snob, and he will surely be a Slytherin."  
  
"What about the nasty rumors about the Slytherin House, aren't you concerned about those?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "No. They are just rumors. I don't like listening to rumors such as those. Besides, I practically grew up around Slytherin's."  
  
Voldemort the snake was about to answer, when Severus walked in. "Harry, Quentin would like Tiddle back." Harry looked up at his 'father' and stuck out his lip.  
  
"Dad, can I please get a snake? I really, really like them!" Severus sighed. He was happy Harry was not afraid of the Slytherin House animal, but he also didn't really think Harry needed a snake.  
  
"Harry, you need an owl, not a snake." He said gently.  
  
Harry crossed his arms over his chest. "Why can't I have both. Come on dad, I hardly ever ask for anything." Severus noted that this was indeed true.  
  
"We'll see Harry. And don't pout, we will be going to Diagon Alley tomorrow for your school supplies. Now say goodbye to Tiddle, and I will take him back to Quentin. Harry nodded, and sadly said by the Voldemort the snake. The snake blinked as Severus picked him up, and left the room, leaving Harry to ponder if he heard the snake say good-bye in English...  
  
  
A/N Lalala... That chapter was a bit longer, eh? Why don't you be nice readers and review. I love reviews. Have a nice day!  
  
Huggles  
  
Sharte  



	3. Draco Malfoy, A Stupid Witch, A Silver S...

Eye to Eye  
  
Written by Sharte  
  
Disclaimer: Why must I do this. Everyone knows I don't own Harry and Co. Everyone knows J. K. does. If you have gotten this far, you know Vedis is mine (my evil muse, to be exact) and so is the personality of Quentin (who I hate, I can't wait to not write about him anymore, but he is important to the fic, so... *shrugs*  
  
A/N Ugh.. I am going to drive you all batty pretty soon. I have decided to switch back and forth on whose P.O.V. the fic is in. It will either be the bad side (Voldie the Snake of Q. Quirrell) or the 'good' side (Severus or Harry's new pet) Sorry if it confises tou, I really wanted to have this told from just Q. Quirrell and Voldemort's p.o.v. but I decided not too.. *sigh* hope it doesn't confuse anyone! Oh yes, parts of this will be from Severus' journal... Just so my love can express his thoughts.. hehe, and some of mine too.  
  
~*Chapter 2*~  
Diagon Alley  
  
(Taken from the journal of Severus Snape)  
  
~*~*~  
  
July 30  
  
I was watching that poor excuse for a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, with my trademark sneer on my face, when he turned to look at me, his purple turban askew. "I know," I told him. He looked at me with a funny look on his face.  
  
"Know what?" he asked quietly.   
  
"You know," I said, my voice lowered threateningly. He didn't flinch like he would have a year ago, instead he pulled out his wand, and I am sure he was going to try and hex me, but Harry came tumbling down the stairs at that instant, causing both of us to quit our staring contest, and run over to him. "Are you okay?" we both asked at the same time. Harry stood up, looking embarrased. "Tripped over my shoelace," he mumbled. I tried hard not to laugh, as Quirrell gave me one last look, that I suppose was meant ot look menacing, and walked off.  
  
I know that idiot is trying to steal the stone, because he knows we are moving it here tomorrow. I tried to warn Albus that he couldn't be trusted, but he just ignored me. Ignored me after all I did to help him during Voldemort War 1. It disgusts me, but I know he will find out the truth sooner or later.  
  
On a happier note, Harry's birthday is tomorrow. We went to Diagon Alley today, and I got him something he likes a lot....  
  
~*~*~  
  
Harry looked around with a smile on his face, for he was happy to be at Diagon Alley. Severus stood beside him, sneering at the people who were staring at Harry. Harry didn't notice the fact that anyone was staring at him though, because his face was currently pressed against the window at the Magical Menagerie.  
  
"Father? Can we get my pet first?" Harry asked. Severus sighed, and shook his head.  
  
"You need to get your robes first, and then your books, and then your wand." He said, directing Harry over to Madame Malkin's. "Go on now, I will get your Potion's Ingrediants and come back here for you." Harry frowned at his father and pushed the door open.  
  
A witch came over to Harry. "Hogwarts, dear?" she asked. Harry nodded, and she lead him into a back room. She took his measurements, and went into another room, leaving Harry alone with another boy.  
  
The boy looked at Harry, and Harry recognized the silver-blonde hair and grey eyes. "Draco?" he asked. The boy nodded. "I haven't seen you in a while..."  
  
"Maybe that is because you blew up my play room that one day you got angry with me." Draco answered, smirking.  
  
"Sorry about that." Harry muttered.  
  
"Nothing to be sorry about, Harry. I got new stuff afterward." Draco replied. "What house do you reckon you'll be in?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "Probably either Slytherin or Gryffindor."  
  
Draco smirked again. "That's right, your parents were in Gryffindor. I will definantly be in Slytherin. My whole family has been."  
  
Madame Malkin came back into the room, a bundle of black robs with her. "You're done, dear." She said, handing the package to Harry.   
  
"Bye," he said to Draco, before walking out the door. Severus was waiting for him, a bag in one hand.   
  
"Ready to get your books?" Severus asked. Harry nodded, and they went into the shop across the street. They came out 20 minutes later, with a bag full of books. "Let's get ice cream, and then we can get your wand, and then we'll get your pet." Harry nodded, looking wistfully at the pet shop.  
  
When they were seated at a table, and had ordered, Harry turned to his father. "Dad, if I get put in Gryffindor, will you be upset?" Severus sighed.  
  
"No, Harry. Whatever House the hat decided to put you in is okay by me. It just better not be Hufflepuff." He said, a smile on his face.  
  
"Dad!" Harry yelled, and then proceeded to smack him. The waitwitch returned with the ice creams, and the bill. Severus pulled out a galleon and handed it to her. They ate their ice cream in silence, and as soon as Harry had scraped the last bit of his chocolate and marshmellow ice cream from the bottom of his glass, he jumped up.  
  
"Let's go." He said, dragging Severus, who barely had enough time to set down his glass, grab the shopping bags, and follow his son. They stopped in front of Ollivanders. "Is this the wand shop?"  
  
"Yes, now go." Severus replied, giving Harry a push. He stumbled into the building, and stood in the center of the room. Severus stood behind him, waiting for Mr. Ollivander to appear.  
  
"Ah, I've been expecting you." A misty voice said from somewhere in the room. Harry backed up to his father, as a creepy looking man with large silver owl eyes walked over to them. "Mr. Snape!" he exclaimed happily. "13 inches, cherry wood, and a hair of a very large, and very angry male unicorn. Very powerfull wand." Severus nodded.  
  
"Stick out your wand hand, Harry." Harry put out his right hand and a measuring tape proceeded to measure his arm, finures, and hands. "That's enough," Mr. Ollivander said, as the tape measure started measuring his ear. "Try this one. 12 inches, yew, dragon heartstring."   
  
Harry grabbed the wand, and swished it a bit. Mr. Ollivander shook his head, and grabbed that one from him, and handed him another. And another, and another. Finally, when it seemed he had tried every wand in the shop, Mr. Ollivander handed Harry one last wand." 11 inches, holly and Phoenix feather." When Harry picked it up, it immediately grew very warm, and when he waved it, a jet of silver and gold sparks shot out the end.  
  
"Good, good. But oh so curious." He muttered, looking intently at the wand.  
  
"What's so curious?" Harry asked.  
  
"I remember every wand I ever sold, Harry Potter. It so happens that the Phoenix whose feather is in your wand gave only one other feather. It is very curious indeed that the wand you are destined to have is the brother to the one that gave you your scar."  
  
Severus stepped forward. "Are you telling me that this wand is the brother to He-who-must-not-be-named?"   
  
Mr. Ollivander nodded. "Yes, indeed. 13 and-a-half inches, yew. Very very powerful wand. We should expect great things from you Mr. Potter." Harry paid 7 galleons for his wand, and walked out of the shop. Severus stared intently at his son for a few minutes, before taking him into the pet shop.  
  
"Go pick your snake, Harry. Albus has agreed to let you have one. I am getting an owl for us to use." Harry smiled, and walked over to the snake cage. Making sure no one was looking, he hissed "Hello."  
  
The snakes all lifted their heads and looked at him curiously. "Which of you thinks you are most worthy of me?" he hissed. All the snakes but one started hissing "Me, me." The other just looked up at him. It was a silvery color, and it had bright green eyes.  
  
"Excuse me." Harry said to the witch who was standing behind the counter. "I would like this one, please." He said, pointing to the silver snake. The witch raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Little young to have a snake, aren't you?"  
  
"No. Is it a boy or a girl."  
  
"It's a girl. I don't think your mum would want you to have a snake, expecially this one."  
  
Harry put on his fathers trademark sneer. "Well, I wouldn't know what my mum thinks, she is dead." The witch took a step backwards.   
  
"I'm sorry." Harry just shrugged. "I am going to have to talk to your father then. I don't think he will want you to have a snake."  
  
"Dad! Come over here." Severus walked over to Harry from where he had been looking at owls.  
  
"Whats the problem, Harry." He asked, sneering at the witch.  
  
"She doesn't think I should get a snake."   
  
The witch turned to Severus. "You aren't his father." She snapped. "You look nothing like him. I would like to speak to his real father, not you."  
  
Severus narrowed his eyes. "His biological father, is dead." He whispered, lifting Harry's bangs so that his scar showed. "I am his father, I have adopted him. You will allow my son to get his snake."   
  
The witch backed up into the tank behind her. "Harry Potter?" Harry nodded. "Okay, erm, 9 galleons for the snake, anything else?"  
  
"Yes, I want the black and white owl over there." Severus said. Severus and Harry watched as she put a pair of Dragonhide gloves on and pulled the snake out of the tank, and placed him into a metal cage. She put the cage onto the counter, and then walk over to the owls, and pull out a beautiful black and white female.  
  
Severus walked over to the counter. "9 galleons for the snake, 10 for the owl." She stuttered. Severus handed her 19 galleons and left the store, cages in hand.  
  
They returned to Hogwarts in silence, Harry still frowning about what the witch had said, and Severus glaring darkly at the owl for no apparent reason. They reached the dungeons, and they went into Harry's room.  
  
Severus dumped everything on the bed, and sat down at the desk, and Harry put the snake and her cage on the floor. "As I was going to say earlier, Harry, the snake is my birthday present to you." Harry smiled, and hugged his father.  
  
"Can I take the train to Hogwarts, father? I want to arrive like everyone else." Severus nodded. "Great." They sat in silence for about 20 minutes, when Severus stood up and held out his hand.  
  
"Come on Harry, time to go eat."  
  
  
To be continued.....  
  
Next time, in Eye to Eye, Harry's trip to Hogwarts via the Hogwart's express. Where he meets Ron and Hermione. Also, special apperances from Draco, Voldie the Snake, and Scabbers (a.k.a. P. Pettigrew).... Stay tuned!!  
  
A/N I know Harry sounds rather... stuck up in some parts of this, and like a little kid in others. When Harry was being a jerk to the witch in the Magical Menagerie, it was because his parents are a very touchy subject with him.   
  
I hope you enjoyed it, I must say, this is my least favourite chapter of all my fics so far. It was a pain in the ass to write, and I think it goes too fast, and it isn't long enough... Oh well, I promise the next chapter will be much better. And now, thanks to my lovely reviewers:  
  
  
Anna Marie: You were my first reviewr for this fic =) you don't know how happy I   
was to have my first review so soon. I hope you aren't depressed   
anymore!  
Padfoor_K: =)  
KrissyKat: =)  
Sandra Solaria Dees: =)  
Nykto: =)  
VMR: =)  
Lola: =)  
Moon_star: =)  
Evil Fiona: =)  
Radella: =)  
Laima: I'm sorry, but Sevi won't be evil in this fic. He might be later on, depending   
on what happens in J. K.'s books.  
Clow Mistress: =)  
TJ: =)  
DuhTurtle: =)  
Black Godess: Nope, not written for a challenge. More of a different   
ending/continuation of Kate S. fic.  
Big Happy Face: =)  
Puzzler: I know that, and I am not stealing her idea. I am just taking the idea,   
rewriting it, changing a lot of things, and continuing where she left off.  
Em: Hi! I got it up before you returned, aren't you proud? *grins*  
Abbey: I have already decided what House Harry will be in. you shall find out in   
the next chapter.  
Silverfox: Harry has his snake... I haven't thought of a name for her yet though. I   
think that Vedis a some sort of Angel/Demon thing.... I will get more   
into her later!  
Mary Potter: I can't tell you if he'll be a Slyth or a Gryff, but you will find out next   
chapter.  
Jinskid3: =)  
Tazy Silverpen: =)  
Incitatus: Nah, Harry won't adopt Voldie the Snake... that would be an interesting   
though.  
Becks: Don't worry, their will be more Voldie/Harry interaction!!  
  
Thanks again to all of you!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
